


Duty

by Limebrus



Series: Chaos [4]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, anyways this is some weird ass shit, i have way too many fics of this crack pairing, no regrets, sorry about that, sounds dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: This honestly is written in a cringe way. sorry





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly is written in a cringe way. sorry

It had been a long day of finalising the last parts of the deals between the two kingdoms and the future marriage between himself and the other kingdom's princess. The only thing Sungyeol wanted to do after this entire ordeal was to retreat to his room and relax, which he finally had the chance to.

In his wide chamber sat his most favourite person, busy writing in her private diary. She had not noticed him as he walked inside and he did not care to disturb her, so he focused on changing out of his kingly garment and into something he felt like he could breathe and relax in.

“Lady Ilsoon,” Sungyeol softly called when she had yet to notice him and he stood in his loose shirt and casual trousers. Surprise was written on her face as she turned around, quill still in hand. A curse slipped past her lips as ink dripped onto her clothes.

“I just washed these,” she muttered angrily at herself and put the quill back into the holder and turned back with a cordial smile. “My king,” she greeted and got up, her servant's dress billowing around her knees. “How did it go today?”

“It's finished,” Sungyeol said with a grin on his face. “We have finally reached an agreement and it is over. Now only the wedding remains.”

“Has the date been set?” She asked with an unreadable face.

“Still months away, my sweet lady Ilsoon.” He walked over to the servant and cupped her face, peering gently into her eyes. She was no lady, but Sungyeol insisted on calling her by the title because in his mind he had never met anyone like Ilsoon and she deserved the grandest of titles – it was a pity he could not take her as his wife, but he knew he had to set the kingdom's needs before his own wishes.

“I guess it won't be long until I will be chased out of this room to make space for your future wife.” As always, Ilsoon spoke without giving off any emotion, but Sungyeol had known her for years and could see it bothered her greatly. It was bothering him too, as he wished to have Ilsoon in his life until the end of his days, but he had a duty to the people he could not ignore.

“My lovely lady Ilsoon, do not fret about future matters. Let's enjoy our time together now.” Sungyeol moved to place his lips on hers, but a hand on his chest stopped him and he sent her an inquisitive look.

“My king, it is important to talk about these matters now. Someone of greater status than mine have asked for my hand in marriage and I would be a fool to reject; I need to be able to tell him the time I will be released from my servitude and be ready to take his name as my own.”

Sungyeol felt his chest tighten and his eyes darkened; he had always been a greedy, jealous man who did not appreciate to share. Knowing his lovely Ilsoon would soon warm the bed of another man was not a thought he wished to have.

“It will be in the summer,” Sungyeol muttered. “Please, let us not talk about these matters any more. Let me drown in your embrace and remember the meaning of happiness.”

Ilsoon allowed herself to show an emotion, a small and soft smile on her face as she opened her arms and hugged the king close. She stood on her toes as she kissed him with a feathery touch. Sungyeol moved his arms down to her hips and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips as they kissed. He dropped her down on the wide bed, not hesitating as they undressed each other, occasionally letting out sounds of pleasure and encouragement. When she was naked before him, staring up at him with lust and confidence, he gently pressed inside her sweet warmth. In bed Ilsoon never concealed her emotions, always honest as to what she appreciated and what she did not appreciate. She wasn't scared to ask for what she wanted, one of the many reasons why Sungyeol had fallen so deeply in love with this servant.

“Sungyeol,” she softly moaned as he made love to her, teasing her with slow and deep thrusts.

“My lovely Ilsoon.” Sungyeol gently pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead and admired the flushed cheeks and shining eyes. “You're so beautiful,” he conveyed through laboured breathing.

“I know,” she said, laughing. “How do you think I even got your attention in the first place? I remember you staring at my assets, and not so subtly if I may add, my dear king.” Ilsoon furthered proved her point by cupping her own full breasts, smiling mischievously.

God. This woman was everything he had ever wanted in his life partner.

Sungyeol retaliated by further teasing her for a long time, loving her whimpers and begging for release as he denied her. When she finally came, with a soft moan and a name on her lips, he too reached euphoria and spilled himself inside the sweetness.

“I love you,” Sungyeol admitted, his face buried in the bosom he enjoyed so much. The hands petting his hair stopped briefly before resuming.

“Yes, I know.”

Lying there and enjoying the warmth of the woman he wished was his life partner, he entertained the thought of running away, which he had done so many times before. He did not need a life in luxury and he did not need a life where he had power, his only wish was to spend his days next to this beautiful person and to have a family with her – sadly his sense of duty always won out and he knew the utter chaos he would create if he left, as he was the only direct heir of the late king.

“I lied earlier,” Ilsoon confessed. “I have already accepted the proposal and the wedding will be next month. I did not wish to wait until the day I would be thrown out like a used rag, so I have decided to leave with some of my dignity still intact.”

It felt as if his breath had been knocked out of him, the realisation of just how short their remaining time together was. He had worked so hard to make the impending marriage as far away as possible, yet she would disappear from his finger tips before the allotted time would arrive. He buried his further into the warm skin and grasped desperately at the bedsheets with his clenched fists.

“I am sorry I lied for you, my loving king, but you must understand how hard it is for me to tell you of my selfish request of being the one to leave first.”

Sungyeol was not blaming her, he could fully understand her stand on this. It was always him who had been the selfish one, as he had taken her to bed as his only concubine and started a torrid affair which could never see the light of day. He had shown his jealousy as other men had showered her with proposals and gifts, making her stay as his only and uttering genuine words of love to keep her at his side. If she had not opposed to it, he would even keep her around after he was married to have the love of his life so close to him, but she had refused to be the side dish of a royal and had been quite adamant about this affair ending as soon as Sungyeol was married. This ability to independently stand on her own feet and confidently say her opinion to his face was another reason why he loved her, so he had not protested and had respected her wishes without breaking down and whining as he had wished to.

He was a grown man and a king, he could not allow himself to be selfish any more and he needed to let Ilsoon go so she could seek her own happiness and find her place in life.

Having collected himself and stopped himself from breaking down like a child who did not get his way, he finally lifted his body and peered down at the strong beauty beneath him. “I understand. It breaks my heart and it pains me to let you go, but I understand. I want you to be able to walk with your head raised high and I would be damned if I were to be the one make you bow down in shame.”

Once again Ilsoon sent him one of her rare, soft smiles and she lifted a hand to his face. “Thank you, Sungyeol. I don't think I will ever be able to love someone like I love you ever again.”

It was a sentiment Sungyeol agreed with and he dipped down to kiss the swollen lips before rolling them to their sides, hugging the naked body flush against his own. “How long before the wedding day will you be leaving?”

“We still have two weeks.”

For a few seconds Sungyeol had to close his eyes to collect his thoughts and will himself to not act out, reminding himself he was a king and it was not befitting of him to act as a child. “I will move my schedule around and make sure to spend these two weeks well so we can imprint them forever onto our memories,” he promised, eyes boring into the dark, unreadable ones he was so familiar with.

He would make these two weeks count and he would treasure every moment where he had the love of his life within his arms – as it would be his last and soon she would be in another man's arms.

In the end it was fair, even if it would forever tug at his heartstrings and make him grit his teeth in jealousy, because he had never been Ilsoon's. His only duty was to the kingdom, which meant Ilsoon had always come in second. She deserved a man who would prioritise her first and give her all the undivided attention Sungyeol had never been capable of granting her.

“I really do love you, Ilsoon,” Sungyeol mumbled and hugged her closer, a few tears threatening to spill as his vision turned blurry. “Please, do never doubt my love for you, even if I have never been able to give you what you deserve.”

“Oh, my kind hearted Sungyeol,” Ilsoon whispered, thumb gently wiping away the tears from his eyes. “My beautiful, loving king Sungyeol, do not beat yourself up for doing the right thing. This kingdom needs you. What we had and will forever have is beautiful, but we have been born into this world as two people never meant to be together. It is not something you can control and I don't want for you to blame yourself for our circumstances.”

Comforted greatly by her words Sungyeol sank into her embrace and allowed himself to crumble.

“Don't cry,” she said gently. “Not yet. Let's spend the two next weeks as if it is only the first two weeks of the rest of our lives together. As you said, let's not fret over future matters.” Ilsoon kissed his tears away. “Let's meet the next two weeks with great smiles and let's remember them with lots of laughter.”

“Yes, my wise lady Ilsoon. Let's share smiles and laughter for the next two weeks. Let us make it the happiest days of our lives.”

Ilsoon kissed him again, deeper and stronger, wiping his mind of any thought as he could only focus on the touch and smell of the woman in his bed.

He willed himself into forgetting the future and instead pretended they were newly-wedded commoners ready to go through life together.

It was a way happier thought than the reality at hand.

 


End file.
